Heavenly Intercession
by Elenimou
Summary: Stephanie accepts Joe's engagement ring but troubles are ahead. It will take heavenly intercession to straighten this out.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie accepts Joe's ring and that sets off trouble and heavenly intervention.

WARNING: THERE IS VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES

Of course the characters are mainly JE's

Chapter One: In the coffee shop

I stared at the ring on my finger. It was one carat, maybe a little more, white gold. Smaller than the one Dickie Orr pressed upon me, but then Joe Morelli is a civil servant and would never be able to afford anything exceptional.

We'll get by, the same way my parent's get by, scraping and saving. It will be a step up from where I've been for the last few years, just scraping by without saving.

The coffee was cold but I didn't care, I sipped it infrequently not even tasting it. My mind was whirling around inside head. Joe did have a fine ass and was very good in bed. Maybe not Ranger level but I hadn't that that much practice with Ranger. Joe is creative if not a little immature with his bedroom routines, but they are fun. I tried to think of another positive attribute for Joe only to latch onto he was respected in the Burg. Was the promise of respectability all I wanted?

I didn't hear the voice at first but I noticed the fragrance. I couldn't quite place it, reminded me of the incense used in church, back when I went to church, many years ago. But this fragrance has more floral overtones. I looked up into the amber brown eyes of a woman. She was asking me a question, but I couldn't understand her.

"My I sit here, every other seat in the shop is taken and I really need to sit for awhile."

I mumbled acceptance and went back to my mental explorations. I peeked at her from time to time, she was staring out the window, eyes far away. Her skin was lovely, a little darker than mine. Her brown hair had streaks of blonde or grey and was pulled back gracefully into a creative chignon. Her nose was slender, mouth full and set into a semi smile as if thinking of happy times. I envied her. The skin around her eyes were crinkled, her neck was flawless, there were no channels down from her mouth. If I had to guess her age, I'd say 40 at the most.

"You have a big problem," she said.

I looked up surprised. "Pardon me, ma'am?"

"You've been sighing for the last two hours and twirling that engagement ring around."

"Two hours!" I gasped.

"You have work to get back to?"

"No, I've quit."

"Did't you enjoy your job?"

I thought about being a bond apprehension agent and crawling through garbage, exploding cars, guys with guns..."It had it's moments" I thought, especially when Ranger rescued me.

"So why did you quit?"

"My fiancée insisted. He said it was too dangerous for the future mother of his children."

"He may have a point. What does he do?"

"He's a cop."

Her eyes shot up and she laughed a beautiful laugh. "He's a cop and says your job was too dangerous. What did you do, bomb disposal?"

I smiled, it was ironic.

"So, all this ring twirling, sighing, and scowling is about your upcoming marriage?"

I was scowling? Yes, I probably was. I shrugged.

" Engagements are a time of happiness, you hardly seem happy."

I sighed. "It's complicated." That was an understatement. My whole life was complicated. Here I am trying to untangle it and I feel...how do I feel? Empty.

"So why are you two engaged to get married. Are you pregnant?" She asked.

"No, no, after years of dancing around each other, we've decided to get married." Was that why I said yes to Joe's proposal? What exactly did he say to me that night? How strange, the only words I remember are "we both need to grow up." Are we growing up or growing old? I wasn't sure.

"Dancing is fun, but doesn't automatically lead to marriage. Usually you marry someone who holds you tight and loves you no matter what happens."

My heart sank, that sounded more like Ranger. "We seem to fit together." Yeah, Burg kids, doing what is expected of us, smothered by family expectations, slowly strangled by traditions. Love is secondary. I've never seen my parents show any tenderness towards one another. And in Joe's family violence, drunkenness seems to run rampant.

"Good fits are for clothes and shoes. Marriage is how well you function together as a couple in times of stress as well as happiness."

"We don't always fit together well... we argue a lot."

"Why?"

That was a good question, why do Joe and I argue so much? "He tells me what to do and what not and then yells no matter what I do. He finds me very frustrating."

"Are you purposely provoking him, my dear?"

That caused me to hesitate. Do I provoke Joe? "No, I'm just not subservient." I've always resented people telling me what to do without me able to question why. It drove my mother to...drink? Was I the one to introduced her to Johnny Walker?

"Marriage is compromise, relaxing of egos, not seeking authority over the other. It is different than a parent instructing a child."

Wow, was she a mind reader! How did she know about my problems with my mother? What did she say about egos and compromising? "Yes, he could use more ego relaxing and less dictating."

"My dear, do you know what marriage is all about?" She asked.

"I imagine sex, kids and housekeeping, cub scouts, ballet lessons, you know the Mommy stuff", I said.

" Do you want to be a Mommy?"

"Maybe someday. Well not really."

"Not exactly a stand up and cheer answer. So answer this in three or less words, 'Why are you getting married?"

I pressed my thumb to my fingers, I-don't-know. No, that wouldn't work. "I am tired." That was a good start I thought, "I am tired of my mother trying to get me married off, again. I am tired of her hinting not so obtusely that I need to start kicking out kids. I am tired of him also hinting I need to settle down, be a nice Burg woman and start the baby machine."

"I heard nothing about your wants."

"I can't make up my mind. I don't remember ever being so wish-washy. I used to know exactly what I wanted, even if it was ridiculous. Now I'm not sure what I want, maybe just peace, quiet, and security."

"My dear, this is the 21st century USA. Western women are not conscripted to be wives and mothers if they don't want. My fellow women and I didn't prance around burning our bras so the next generations would succumb to the same female stereotypical roles."

I looked at her, "You burned your bra?"

Looking down at her generous bust she said, "No me personally. Bras to hold up these melons are expensive. I wasn't about to burn one. But I've protested, marched to get women a chance to be a contributing part of society, the right to own property, the right attend school, the right to vote, the right to fair treatment in the courts and society, the right to hold any job they are qualified for."

"The right to vote? How old are you?"

"Old."

"What 50?"

Laughing, "Oh no, much older than that. Tell me about your betrothed?"

I went on to explain how we met at 6 when he wanted to play choo choo. And again at 16 when he took my virginity behind the pastry case. Of course I had to include running him over with the Buick when he refused to acknowledge me when he returned from the Navy.

"We didn't get together again until my first bond apprehension job. He was the one who skipped bail and I had to bring him in. "

"And why did you get back together?"

"I don't know, maybe the sex," I blushed.

"The sex when you were 6 or 16?"

I looked at her as if she couldn't possibly understand.

She sighed, "The first interaction was childhood sexual curiosity. The second was probably rape. He was the hot stuff wasn't he? You were secretly honored he took you behind the pastry case. I'm surprised you started up again after you captured him. Why would a woman go back to Mr. Hottie who raped her unless she had a failed relationship, maybe marriage and betrayal. Mr. Hottie was the last person who wanted you and you needed to be wanted again."

I was so mad I couldn't move, but there were parts that made sense.

"Why are you punishing yourself? Because your first marriage failed? Did your Camelot not come true? You knew he wasn't a good choice, you suspected he was unfaithful, but the potential to be important and wealthy in the community was more important."

"My family thought he was great?"

Really? Did your father do any male bonding with him? Did you mother see past his law degree? "

Seriously who is this woman? Is she from the Berg and I've never met her?

"You are acting like you are not worth happiness. You are busy listening to others and not your own heart."

"But I want Joe."

"Do you? Do you really want him until you die."

Laughing, "In my job, that could be tomorrow."

"You no longer have that job. You could be married for 60 years. Sixty years of arguments, his telling you how to live your life."

I looked pained.

"'Shoes feeling a little tight? When you enter into marriage you each bring 100% of yourself into the union. You accept him for his attributes but also for his faults. There is no 50:50. You cannot change him once you are married. The only person you can change is you and you need to have that done before you say "I do."

I sat still wondering if I can change or should I change?

Also, there cannot be anyone else in your life. No "what ifs" or "could have beens." That's part of the 50:50 you cannot bring to a relationship. Are you 100% committed to him or is there someone else?"

"Umm"

She raised her eye brow.

"So you aren't 100% committed to him, what percentage would you assign to your fiancée?"

"I don't know "

"Number!" She barked at me making me gasp in surprise.

"Ok, maybe 50%...or less, probably less."

"Are you sleeping with the other?"

"Not often, we are more like...friends with hot kisses."

She didn't approve but said nothing.

"Do you respect your betrothed?"

"I think I do."

"Not if you are giving hot kisses to #2."

"Do you honor him? Never mind, you are giving hot kisses to #2.

"Do you love your fiancée?"

"Hmmm, I guess."

"How often do you tell each other you love one another?"

"Ah, not very often." Have I ever told Joe I love him, outside of the bedroom?

So you assume he loves you and he assumes you love him. You are entering into a marriage contract without knowing and understanding each other's feelings, you are not 100% committed. Why do you want to make him and yourself miserable?

Maybe we...

There's no maybes in marriage. Why does he want to marry you?

To have a family.

And I go back to an earlier question, do you want a family?

Family, thought of Mrs. Morellis, Bella, Mooch as my new family and I was ill. Then I thought of children, Morelli children and I shuddered.

"Let's move on, this second man in your life...it is a man, isn't it?"

"Sheesh, yes."

"OK, this second man, can you give him up completely?"

"I'd like to stay friends as he helps me with my work."

"But you aren't working that job anymore. You are becoming a mommy, at least that is what your husband expects of you."

It fully hit me, I won't be seeing Ranger any more. No more Rangeman, no more Merry Men. Panic gripped me.

"I'm curious, do you love #2?"

"Yes I do love him."

"Does he love you?"

"He says he does but he's not into commitment until he gets his Karma together."

"He's Buddhist?"

"No, he's done bad things, soldier type things and it has wounded his soul."

"Even God employees soldiers, an infinite number. The war against evil is continuous. Every heard of Archangel Michael and St. George? They are but two among the legions of legions.

I remained mute and watched her take a sip of tea.

"My dear, how is #2 repairing his Karma? Perhaps through repentance, unselfish good deeds, love, seeking forgiveness...

"Maybe I am his good deeds, he keeps helping me get out of trouble."

"Does #1 help you out of trouble?"

"Not often."

"Does #2 respect you?"

"Yes, he supports me in my decisions, encourages me and never degrades me privately or in front of others."

"So how has the second man taken to your engagement? "

"I don't know. We haven't talked. He was away again for long time. I suspect I've really hurt him."

You haven't talked to him? You said he loves you, he opened himself to you. You two exchange hot kisses but you haven't told him you'll stand by him, whatever he's done. Instead you accept #1's ring to satisfy your mother because you are "tied." Don't you think he desires an explanation?'

"He's the one who told me years ago to go back to Joe."

So now you are making yourself miserable and entering into a marriage that has no love, no respect, no honor, no commitment. Wait a minute, do you expect #2 will rescue you again? You expect a man you have emotionally gutted to come riding in on his white horse and rescue you?"

No way I could picture Ranger on a white horse, maybe a dark one. Wait! is that really what I'm doing?

"You are one piece of work lady, you have been playing one against the other. You have emotionally scarred Mr. Hot Kisses and if you marry #1, you'll make him miserable and pity the children, if you have any. Let's not talk about further eroding your own self image. Why? To satisfy your mother and the community...again?

I felt all the blood leave my face, bells started clanging in my head. The lady jumped up and pulled me around on my chair and pushed my head between my knees. When I sat back up and began breathing normally again she asked quietly, "What are you going to do now?"

"Give back the ring."

"And...?"

I don't understand.

"When you injure someone, what do you do?

"Seek forgiveness."

"From whom will you seed forgiveness?"

"Joe and Ranger, and myself. Joe because I'm not totally in love with him and cannot commit to him. Ranger for not supporting him in his healing and in letting him know I'll be with him wherever he is on his journey. And myself for being weak."

"You've forgotten at least one more, dear. Your mother. She is happy and wants you happy too. Her perspective is a bit narrow, forgive her."

I thought about my mother, my father and my grandmother. Each tried in their own way to allow me to grow to where I could be happy. Geez, when am I going to understand life? When am I going to learn to stand up on my own?

"My dear, you begin this journey with forgiveness."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Ranger and Danger**

My mind was miles away and the plane hadn't left the gate. Stephanie accepted Joe's ring while I was away for several months working in Miami and Atlanta offices. It wasn't like I was on a mission and couldn't call, I just never bothered. My world has collapsed and I'm at fault.

A woman swung into the seat beside me. Thankfully she didn't have carry on and ask me for help with the overhead bins. I couldn't judge her age. Her face was flawless but her eyes had crinkles and her lovely dark hair had silver highlights that sparkled. What was blow her chin was lovely; a womanly body with nice curves, but she was trim and toned. I bet she was a looker when younger, not that she isn't a looker now. My thoughts returned to Trenton.

I never felt the take off, my mind was that far away, but I felt myself being draw back to the woman beside me. She wasn't talking and she surely was not extending over into my seating space. There was something about her, I wanted to look at her but fought hard not to.

The flight attendant broke my meditation by asking if I wanted a refreshment. I declined but my concentration was broken. I looked at the woman beside me. She smiled.

"You have been mentally away, must be some problem," she said in a soft voice.

How do I tell her my heart is broken and I broke it myself? I found myself sighing.

"That's what I thought, "Asunto del corazon." She said.

"I don't want to talk about it," I shot back. Yeah, trouble of the heart and it is probably written in my eyes, esta escrito en mis ojos.

"That's your problem. You have been so tucked up in yourself, you push away those who truly care for you. How difficult would it have been to call her? "

I just stared at her.

"Yes, your job, or should I say jobs are important. But in your heart you know she is just as important. Then again Carlos, I'm not sure you know your true feelings for her even now."

I tipped my head, wonder what made her so psychic and how the heck does she know my name?

"Does she know you are working towards a solution?"

"I don't know if I'm working towards a solution. My Karma is black.

"So you are a Buddhist and believe in past lives?"

"No, but I have a dark past. I was a soldier. I still am."

"My dear, even God has soldiers. His army is in continual battle against evil. Archangel Michael fought Lucifer. And El Shaddai's army protected Elisha when he was surrounded by Aram's army. Don't forget Saints George, Barbara, Titu and legions of others whose names are known only by Him.

I stared, who was this woman? She doesn't sound like any nuns I had in school.

"Do you think she really loves him?"

That brought me back, "Who?"

"The woman you are moping about."

"No, not enthusiastically."

"Then why did she accept his ring? "

"Because I'm not able to commit to her."

"Because of this solider stuff?

"I've made enemies, before the Army too."

And you are afraid she would be in danger even though you surround yourself with your own army? Men who love her and would give their lives to protect her? Is that why you told her to go back even though you know she doesn't love him? Isn't that cruel?"

"That's me. I'm cruel through and through."

"No, you are not cruel, in fact you have a very loving heart, if you'd only reach into yourself and find it. What you are is miserable. Miserable because you can't ask for forgiveness. You think it unmanly. Carlos, everything you've done can be forgiven if you ask and work for it. God forgives and she will too. You assume she wants the perfect you. But true love is trying to overcome our own flaws while accepting those in others. You have to give 100% of yourself, flaws and all. And she must be willing as well. But until she knows you are "all in" as poker players say, how can she not "hedge her bet?"

"But her family..."

"...Is trying to make her happy and secure. Marriage can be happy and secure or just the opposite, despair, doubt and danger. Think about him. Does he help her, respect her?"

"No."

"Exactly. He has done more to ruin her self worth than her job. She needs respect just as you do. She needs commitment to help her rebuild. Carlos, think of the commitment you made to the Army. You were a ruffian and became a man. We need something to hang onto and right now, she's grasping. She needs to know she is a big part of your life."

"But she can't be."

"Then why is this bothering you so much? Why do you seek her out whenever you are in Trenton? If you look internally you'll see just how much you need her as much as she needs you. You two are more alike than you believe."

"Commitment, I'm just not..."

"Buck it up soldier, quit being such a whiney sissy. Commit to her now. You can continue being a solider if you want. You don't have to be perfect. If that was required, there would be no marriages. Together you can heal. She is your salve and you are her's. Isn't it curious the words salve and salvation comes from the same word root?"

Ranger went back to his meditations and she sat beside him quietly. The aircraft landed and pulled up to the gate. Ranger was on his feet helping the lady to her's. The passengers were clogging the aisle and jostling one another. 'Thank you,' he said with sincerity and he kissed her cheek.

She smiled and said, "No thank God, He is the one who sent me to you and to her. Now get to her quickly, she is in trouble."

Ranger was distracted for a moment and her comment didn't register immediately, "No thank God. He is the one who sent me to you and to her." What did that mean? He looked up and she was gone, apparently caught up in the crowd and already off the aircraft. He needed to get back to Trenton, quickly. Stephanie was in trouble. Isn't that what the lady said?

He took out his phone and called. The call went to message, "Babe please wait for me. I'm coming home. I now realize you are the one who will heal me. We will heal each other. If you need shelter, go to Tank."

#########

After leaving the coffee shop, I drove around not really paying attention to where I was. I found myself in front of Mary Lou and Lenny's house. I didn't move. Would Mary Lou understand why I couldn't marry Joe and become a Burg wife? Probably not. I started the engine and drove off. Tasty Pastry was closed this late in the day. I thought about going to my parents' house and telling them I was calling off the wedding but wasn't ready for that firing squad quite yet. It was too early to speak to Joe so I headed home. I'd talk to Rex.

Rex is truly a guy. He's not into long conversations. He listened politely as he waited for the grape I held between my fingers, but when I explained to him why I couldn't marry Joe. He twitched his whiskers and blinked his eyes trying to give me his hamster opinion, but then again he was just waiting for his grape. As soon as I let loose of the fruit, he buried his butt in the wood shavings.

Next step was to retire to my "thinking position." I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling trying to find the words to tell Joe I couldn't marry him. My mind ran in circles until it became exhausted and fell asleep. Night had fallen when I awakened and my stomach was growling. Of course there was nothing to eat in the house, Rex got the last grape. I staggered up, grabbed my purse and decided Pino's and a meat ball sub to go would be fine.

Food was another reason I couldn't marry. If I didn't cooked we'd be eating at my parents' house or the Morelli house frequently. Grandma Bella. No, I needed to end this whole charade right now. I cannot be a Morelli.

As I approached Pino's, I saw Joe leaving the bar, but he wasn't alone. I pulled to the curb and watched Joe and Barbara Salvadore lock lips, rub against each other and then disappear into her car. It wasn't long before the car started rocking, I don't believe they were changing a tire.

I cried, not out of anger, but out of relief. I had beaten myself up too many times with my 2 man conundrum. At least I wasn't shagging guys in Pino's parking lot. Was this Joe's last hooray before marriage or would he continue the backseat boogey after marriage? I waited until Joe returned to his truck and drove home before I followed.

I had a key and went in. He smelled of beer and harder alcohol. While normally this would not have been the ideal time to do this, just days before my own bachelorette party, I was primed. "Well, Cupcake, you just can't stay away, can you? Want to start the honeymoon early? "

I took a big breath to stay calm, "I can't marry you Joe, I can't be the woman you want. You need a Burg wife, one who will clean your house, cook your meals, bear your children and love you. That's not me. I'm not like your mother or even Mary Lou." I placed my engagement ring on the console beside the front door and turned to leave.

Joe exploded. "What the hell?" He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Cupcake you took my ring, you can't back out now. We are so good together!" He had puffed up to intimidate me.

"No we aren't Joe. We are good in bed, but all we do is...fuck. It's been fun and physically rewarding, but have we ever made love?"

Joe stared.

"You've never taken me on a date, we've never done anything romantic?"

"It's my job, Steph. I have little free time for that stuff."

"Time enough to go drinking at Pino's after work or bowling with the guys or to baseball games." My eyes narrowed and my voice dropped.

"I need to unwind."

"And how will you find time for your children and wife?"

"It will be different. My mother will help with the kids so we have private time."

"So our sex life will be based on your mother's availability?" OK, now I was mad. I stomped my foot and threw my hands into the air. "Your mother hates me, your grandmother hates me."

"They'll love you once you kick out a grandson."

"That's the other thing Joe, I don't want children." It was hard for me to admit that. I realized it was my mother's and grandmother's pressure that made me believe I wanted kids.

"What?" He was turning red. "When did you change your mind?"

"I've never said, YES, I want kids. I realized marriages don't need kids but to you it does." I paused and caught my breath, "Every time something goes wrong, you scream and yell and throw your arms around."

"Cupcake, it's the Italian thing. Look at you right now."

"I'm not raising a child in a house where people scream at each other and one is constantly demeaning the other. That may have been normal for you Joe, but it is not something kids need to see otherwise they repeat the same abuse on the next generation."

Uh Oh, he was seething.

'You don't respect me, you don't respect my opinions. You are constantly telling me I am a train wreck. You can't reform me. This is who I am, a train wreck maybe, a person with an opinion, yes. Joe, you don't love me, you love the sex. Marriage is a heck of a lot more than sex and babies."

'It's Ranger! You are Ranger's whore. How often do you fuck him?"

"Since I've known him, twice, maybe three times. All of which were when you and I were separate and sworn off each other. How many times have you fucked someone when we were separated as well as when we have been together? Terri Gilmore? Nancy Guido, Bernadette Maroni? Annette Bernier? Oh, I forgot, Barbara Salvadore this evening in the Pino parking lot. Need I go on?" I promised myself I would not bring up this last woman but just use it to keep me focused, but her name just slipped out.

His head shot forward, "Are you spying on me? Have you been following me? You are one to talk, what about Hawaii?"

"I invited YOU Joe. I wanted YOU with me. Ranger came later because one of his FTAs was there and we needed to be undercover as a married couple to get into the marriage retreat."

"Yeah, I bet you two were undercover and naked."

"When you came to the room we were packed, Ranger was returning to Trenton, his FTA was gone. I was returning to Oahu. We could have stayed and played together, but there was no reason. The case was blown, it was work. Oh, hell, I've told you this before."

"And each time you need help, he's magically there."

"He has trackers on the car and in my purse. Rangeman monitors the police frequencies. How is that different than every cop in Trenton calling you whenever I have a mishap."

"He comes because you are his whore and probably the whore of all the low life's he employes."

I was shocked, I knew he disliked many of the Rangeman employees believing they came from the Jersey Penal system...and a few did. But what really galled me was when he'd call Tank an ape, monkey or baboon.

"Cupcake, you keep forgetting, you are mine." With that he hauled off and struck me, full fist right on the jaw. Before I could react he grabbed my hair, pulled it down forcing my face up and he smashed his mouth into mine. I fought, my mouth was screaming in pain. He forced his tongue in my mouth, so I bit down though it caused even more pain in my face. As he yowled. I tried to knee him, but missed. He grabbed a lamp and smashed it against my head. The next thing I realized was I was being carried up the stairs on his shoulder. I fought, pulled his hair and tried to gouge out his eyes. He dropped me and I bounced down the steps. The pain was excruciating, I screamed but it didn't faze him. Instead he yanked my arm, dragged me up the stairs and threw me onto the bed. I punched him in the face and tried for another groin kick but he turned and took the hit on his hip. His fist smashed down on my face again and he held me by my throat. I couldn't breathe and passed out.

When I fully came to he was snoring. I was nearly naked. My t-shirt and bras were torn, my pants missing. The pain down below was unbelievable. Slowly I fell out of bed and found my jeans. I grabbed them but couldn't get them on, my back was screaming, my right arm didn't work. I had no idea where my underpants or shoes were but just wanted out of that room. As quietly as I could I crawled out and down the stairs. My purse was on the floor, items were scattered. I found my keys, cell phone and left the rest behind. It was after midnight so traffic on the street was nonexistent. I crawled bare ass to the car dragging my jeans and purse. I felt the pavement tear my skin, I didn't care. My car started on the first try and I was gone.

The beach has always been my refuge, a place to think, a place to heal at least mentally. How many times have I escaped to here over the years? I don't remember the drive, I was probably in shock. The moon had recently rose so the ocean sparkled. I couldn't smell the salt air, my nose was filled with blood.

I don't know how I got to the beach, but I dragged my jeans and purse along and made a pillow for my head in the sand. My whole body was screaming in pain and swallowing and breathing were become more difficult. wept, maybe I slept, I don't know. The tide was coming in, water was creeping closer. My cell phone rang but it went to message. My phone! I dug around in my purse and found the phone. The message was from Ranger. "Babe please wait for me. I'm coming home...I now realize you are the one who will heal me. We will heal each other. If you need shelter, go to Tank."

Shelter, healing! I hit the speed dial. I could barely whisper, "Tank..." Breathing was becoming more difficult, my throat was closing.

The cold water waves crept closer. I tried to move, but couldn't. An incoming wave rolled over my head and the cell phone flew out of my hand. I knew I was going to drown. Ranger, what an idiot I've been. The world turned dark and cold, then there was nothing.

###################

"No, we've got to keep her flat," Bobby said. The four men spread and interlocked their hands forming a level and stable platform. Carefully they lifted Stephanie from the water and carried her higher up on the beach. Bobby felt for a pulse, "Thready."

Hector ran for blankets. "Lester, hand me my bag," Bobby commanded.

Bobby produced a scalpel and felt down her throat to below her Adam's apple, less obvious than in a man. Tank held a flashlight trying to ignore Stephanie's partially opened eyes, blue lips and red bruising on her throat. If Bobby hadn't found a pulse, Tank would have thought she was dead. The light illuminated her neck as Bobby made a 1/2 inch incision into the neck and deeper into the throat to open the trachea. Lester handed Bobbie a piece of tubing. One end was placed into the opening, the other remained free. Bobby blew into it carefully inflating Steph's lungs. Lester caught the blood with gauze.

"Hector, push here," Bobby indicated on Steph's chest. When the air was pushed out, Bobby blew into the tube again and Hector pushed again. Time after time they repeated the inflations and compressions. Finally she began breathing on her own, sputtering water. Tank, Lester and Hector also began breathing normally, they had been holding their own breaths as the tracheotomy was performed. They covered her nakedness with blankets while Bobby started an IV. Sirens were drawing closer.

I was moving. Lights danced around my head. I didn't know if my eyes were open or not. Slowly I felt something or someone touch me. "Stephanie, I'm Bobby. Do you know me?" asked Bobby. The movement stopped.

All I saw was smudges and those crazy lights. His voice sounded strange, low and slow like a tape being played at a slower rate. "Bobby...know me..." I finally understood. I guess I nodded.

"Stephanie do you remember what happened to you?"

I could not understand Bobby at all. He looked down to check something and grabbed my hand. " Your engagement ring is gone. Did you return it to Joe? Did Joe do this to you?"

I understood "Joe do this" and I nodded and everything went dark again.

"Son of a bitch," Tank's voice rumbled.

Bobby spoke quietly but commandingly, "Let the police handle this. We can't afford to lose any of you."

The state patrolman looked at all four Rangemen, "Tell me about this Joe."

###############

Joe never felt the bag placed around his right hand but reacted violently when someone rolled him onto his face and yanked his hands behind his back, "I'll kill you this time, you bitch" he screamed. He was still drunk and disoriented. If it hadn't been for a State Trooper in his bedroom and not just TPD Gazzara, Costanza and Big Dog, Joe might have suffered some "accidental" injuries resisting arrest.

TPD Thompson and another State Trooper stood outside the bedroom. All had seen the blood splatter on the sheets, the wall and Stephanie's torn underwear and shoes at the foot of the bed. CSI was downstairs photographing the blood trail up the stairs, taking samples from the broken lamp and cataloging and collecting Stephanie's purse items strewn across the floor as well as an engagement ring. The report from Newark Hospital was that Stephanie probably would not live.

#################

When Ranger disembarked from the plane, he grabbed his cell phone. She didn't pick up. Almost immediately Tank called. " We are at the Jersey Shore Medical center. Steph is being transferred to Newark on med evac. Bobby is with her."

"What's happened?" Ranger demanded. He remembered the lady's warning "she is in trouble."

"You need to get to Newark pronto. It's bad."

Ranger stood like a rock, he didn't pace. He had become another pillar in the emergency waiting room. He had caught the next available flight back to Newark hours ago. During the hours spent waiting for the flight and the flight itself, he put himself into the high alert mode. He mind spun thru scenarios and solutions. He thought about the lady passenger and their conversation, Stephanie and salvation. Now in the hospital he was stuck waiting again until he heard that Stephanie would live.

Tank, Hector and Lester hung back on the other side of the waiting room. Ranger was dangerous right now. All they would tell him is Stephanie had nearly drowned and Joe was arrested. They couldn't tell him what they saw; her badly beaten face and broken body.

Tank went to Ranger's side but said nothing. Eventually Ranger muttered, "I'll kill that bastard."

Tank grabbed him, "No, he's already in lock down. You can't get to him."

"The hell I can't," growled Ranger jerking his arm out of Tank's grasp.

Lester came over, "Cuz, the three of us had already sworn justice and were already heading back to Trenton when Bobby stopped us. Stephanie needs you, she needs all of us now more than ever."

A State Trooper came into the waiting room, the one who was at the shore with the others. He came over to Tank just in time to hear Tank say, "Carlos, if she survives, she's going to need you, big time. You have to remain here."

"If she survives..." kept running through Ranger's mind. He never expected Stephanie to die, he thought he'd be the one leaving her behind.

The doors to surgery opened and Bobby came in with a crest fallen expression. He had flown in with the med evac and was in surgery with Stephanie.

The men were rigid with fear. Bobby assumed this expression when a Rangeman had been killed. "It's bad," he whispered.

Nobody could speak. Finally Ranger whispered, " Bobby."

"Where to begin?" Bobby shook his head. "He beat the crap out of her, concussion, broken jaw, smashed face. Her back and pelvis are broken, right arm broken and dislocated, right hand broken. Several ribs are broken, her spleen was ruptured. That was removed at Jersey Shore before she was air lifted here. Her liver bruised, fortunately not ruptured. He tried to strangle her. She may have vocal chord damage. He also sexually abused her."

Ranger's breathing slowed, controlled just as if he was about to enter a killing field. To hell with what Tank advised.

"Hold on, I'm not finished," Bobby said, grabbing Ranger's arm. "She drove to the shore, God knows how and pulled herself, one armed onto the beach. From there she called Tank, probably barely able to breathe before the swelling in her face, throat and broken ribs cut off the air. The tide came in and the waves bounced her around. When we got to her she was floating in the water. She was hypothermic, mostly dead. I had to perform a tracheotomy on the beach to get her breathing again, her throat was swollen shut from strangulation." Bobby stopped and took a breath, "She's paralyzed from the broken back, no movement from the waist down."

Rage burned not only in Ranger's eyes, but in Hector's, Lester's and Tank's.

Bobby continued, "Ranger, she should be dead. She should have died in his house from the beating, in the drive to the shore, in the water from drowning, hypothermia or lack of oxygen. She should have died from hypovolemic shock, blood loss. But she is still alive and fighting. Angels must have been looking after her...and still are.

Bobby paused again. "There is brain swelling and she's in an induced coma. If the swelling goes down fast enough and she regains consciousness sooner rather than later, there shouldn't be residual damaged. Most of the other injuries will heal, in time, but it will take months and more surgeries. The paralysis is not a spinal cord separation which means she might walk again, someday."

Bobby looked up and saw the very dark side of Ranger. The one the streets of Newark formed, the Army honed and years of mercenary work sharpened. "Listen Ranger, listen to me, if you truly love her, you will not abandon her for revenge. If she survives, she will need you, big time."

"You and Tank come up with that line?" Ranger growled.

"It's the truth! You know it. You need her as much as she needs you, damnit. When you two are together, you are almost human, but when she's back with Joe you break down, run off on missions. Do you think her so weak or you are so damaged that the two of you can't have a full relationship? You are wrong. She wasn't trained, but yet she comes through adversity with some tears and then immediately begins caring for the rest of us. Hell, I think she's stronger and more resilient than any of us, including you. This time, though, she's going to need all of us. Not her dysfunctional family, but her Rangeman family. Ranger, she is one of us. Yes, she's your woman, your soul mate, but Stephanie is family." Bobby stepped back fully expecting Ranger to hit him.

Tank put his hand on Ranger's arm, "Breathe Carlos."

Tank continued, " We got to her quickly. Her purse tracker was at Joe's but the car was heading to the beach. Knowing she heads for the beach when she's in trouble or under pressure, the four of us headed to the beach. When her call came to me, we were less than 5 minutes away. I talked to police chief Robertson, Trenton sent four officers to arrest the fucker, Garza, Costanza, Big Dog and Thompson. State police sent two. They saw the house, the blood. If state police and the CSIs hadn't been there Joe might have ended up dead resisting arrest. Garza and Costanza were livid. Life in jail will be brutal for him. He needs to suffer, a long time."

Bobby seriously considered medicating Ranger for a week or two, but knew he'd never get near him. Maybe a dart gun...

##################

I've been injured before but this time was scary. When the throat swelling went down, the breathing tube came out I still couldn't talk. My mouth was wired shut from a broken jaw. Talking didn't matter anyway, my vocal chords were swollen and nothing would have vibrated anyway. I've never been a big talker, but suddenly I was totally mute.

And eating...it wasn't bad enough my mouth was wired shut, I couldn't swallow. Nothing like having goo pumped into your stomach. Eventually when the swelling went down and I could breath again, I'm able to drink liquids. A diet rich in milkshakes, there is some benefits to all this, right?

Facial reconstruction has begun. My nose now stands up again and the bones in my face have been reset, Fortunately the eye orbital bones didn't puncture my eye or tear any ligaments or muscles. I still resemble the Bride of Frankenstein a bit but each day is better. The teeth removed for wiring the jaw will be replaced with implants once the jaw is healed and strong again.

I remember Merry Men saying how painful broken ribs were. I completely agree. Bobby keeps trying to get me to take deeper breaths and I, in return, try to kick him in the shins. Neither of us have succeeded, yet but we are both stubborn. For my back I'm encased in a plastic shell. Hector calls me La Tortuga. Yes, I've been inundated with turtle stuffies, turtle t-shirts and turtle cards.

On the good side, I can wiggle my my left foot a little bit. Everyone is hopeful I'll be dancing again soon and I've promise at least eight guys the first dance. Of course that honor will go to Ranger who visits me twice a day. Two things have been established, I will never return to my apartment or Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. The apartment is not handicapped accessible, but Ranger's, is now. I'm sporting a ring on my fourth finger because my hands are still swollen. The ring is an engagement ring to be converted to a wedding ring when I get out of his darn rehab center. Talk about motivation!

Obviously I won't be chasing skips anywhere. Will I miss skip chasing? Maybe. One thing for sure, there will be a lot less access doughnuts. Ranger and the doctors have already put a stop to those, something about my pancreas.

I guess I'm resilient, but that resiliency has been tested. Obviously I missed the pre-trial hearings. Now there will be no trial. Joe was granted bail, a rather steep bail. He and his mother put their homes up and Lee Sebring carried the paper. Joe was confined to his house when he didn't have appointments with his attorney. One day he was driving him back home from such a meeting when a garbage truck ran a light and killed Joe. The driver had a stroke. There was no foul play involved.

There was a lot of "that lucky bastard" from people who wanted their pound of Morelli flesh, but not me. Right now I'm concentrating on healing body, mind and soul. This is where my energies belong. What is past is past. It cannot be undone. Mistakes of the past should become teaching tools of what not to do in the future.

Each morning and evening I say a little prayer: For those I've hurt, I seek forgiveness. For those that have hurt me, I grant forgiveness. For those that love me, I give thanks. Those that I love I need to love more.

"Knock, knock" came the voice from the door. I was in my rehab center bed, resting when a middle age woman asked permission to enter. It was the same one from the coffee shop months ago.

"I've come to see how you are doing."

"They say I'll recover, in time and there's a good chance I'll walk again. I can't believe I almost died."

"No dear, you were being protected by angels until your friends arrived."

"Angels?"

"Do you really think you crawled down those steps by yourself or hoisted your bare ass into the car? And that drive to the beach, I haven't worked that hard and fast in a long time.

"I didn't see you. "

"You weren't aware of much at all my dear. I rather surprised myself, I pitched that cell phone way up on the beach but not too far to crash into the rocks. Your friends needed it undamaged to find you quickly. "

I just stared at her. "I don't understand,"

She winked, "You and Carlos will figure it out." Then she looked sad, "I'm sorry, there was no way of knowing the extent of Joe's anger. He was rather volatile. Your approaching him right after he returned from the bar and boinking that woman wasn't a smart call."

"I just wanted to do it before I chickened out."

"Now dear, you and Ranger need each other to heal. He's not Superman, he's just a man with a bad past and ongoing insecurities, but he has always loved you. He's never thought himself worthy of you. The two of you are terrible at communicating with one another. Trust, respect, forgiveness, commitment, surrendering your egos, and love are all required for a strong relationship. These attributes are in both of you, find them and begin a life together. "

"Batman," I corrected her.

"Excuse me?"

"He's Batman."

"Yes, maybe so. Batman has his own very dark past and present insecurities. Stephanie, one more thing, Pray for Joseph and his family. He had his own dark past which influenced who he was. God granted him mercy here, but now Joe needs your continual prayer.

"Yes, I will do that," I answered.

"I know you will," she smiled a million dollar smile, touched my cheek and turned and left.

#################

Ranger eased out of this Turbo and saw a woman walking towards him. She looked familiar. The lady from the airplane. Her hand lightly touched Ranger's arm as she smiled, "She will fully recover, Carlos, even her ability to walk, in time. She needs you now, but ultimately she is your salvation. She can lead you to the light, if you truly want to make the journey. What Bobby told you in the hospital is correct. You are a better man with her. But Carlos, your journey can not include hatred for Joe. Hatred is one of the holds Satan has on the world, but you are stronger and with Stephanie you two are are virtually invincible."

"Who are you?" He asked. How did she know what Bobby told me in the hospital? How does she know my name?

"You already know, I told you in the airplane." She kissed him gently on the cheek and walked across the parking lot until she disappeared.


End file.
